Well That Was Different
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: This is based off the events of Friday Night Smackdown's Friday July 16th, 2010 episode.  What happens when Kane turns to question Adrianna.  She reveals what she was doing and something more shocking then anyone expected.  *NOT SLASH*


Author's Note: This is based off the events of Friday Night Smackdown's Friday July 16th, 2010 episode. I realize this is a bit late but the idea just hit me.

I was helping my father-in-law out of the ring when Kane turned to me. I figured the show was over so there was no reason to be cautious of Kane anymore.

"Adrianna you're missing from those pictures maybe you did it for your husband." Kane said. I looked up at him my hazel eyes wide. I shake my head fast my brown hair getting in my face.

"Get in the ring." Kane said. I get into the ring quickly and stand in front of Kane. He looks at me.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was at my dad's house in Clinton, Mississippi." I said.

"Who can say you were there?" Kane asked.

"My dad, my brothers, my sisters-in-laws, and Phoenix and her family." I said. Kane looked to Phoenix who nodded her head.

"I want to speak with your dad." Kane said. I shakily pulled my phone from my pocket and hit the speed dial for my dad.

"Hey dad someone wants to talk to you." I said. Kane took the phone from me.

"Was Adrianna at your house all day?" He asked.

"She left for two hours?" Kane asked. He closed my phone and handed it back to me.

"Where were you for those two hours?" Kane asked.

"At the doctor's office." I cried.

"Can anyone back you up on that?" Kane asked.

"Phoenix can she was there with me." I said. Kane looked at Phoenix who was standing.

"She was at the doctor's Kane don't worry." Phoenix said.

"What was she there for?" Kane asked Phoenix.

"I can't tell you it's not my story to tell." Phoenix said. Kane turned back to me before he shoved the mike at me. I took it and wished I didn't have to do this. I hadn't planned on the whole world knowing before Jake but it seemed my hands were tied. I stiffened my back, held my head high and decided now would be the time to act like I was a DiBiase.

"I was at the doctor's because I've been feeling sick for weeks." Adrianna said. Kane looked at me.

"So I went in to see if I was pregnant." I said. I looked at Phoenix once who nodded at me.

"I found out that I was pregnant and then Phoenix and I headed back to my father's house and we spent the rest of the day with our families." I said. Kane looked to Phoenix.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"It is." Phoenix said. I then decided now would be a good time to get out of here. I get out of the ring and notice that my father-in-law was already out of the arena completely. I catch sight of Jake before I walk past him. He's in shock and to be honest I didn't expect different. The only person who knew on my side of the family was my dad. I had just walked past the curtain when I felt the drain on me. I couldn't believe I had just done that. I had told all of those fans I was pregnant and I had stood up to Kane. Well I had stood up to him a little. I scream when I feel an arm wrap around my waist.

"Calm Adrianna it's just me." Jake said. I turn to him.

"Don't do that wasn't it bad enough I just got questioned by Kane, I'm a little on edge." I said. I then catch his look and look down at the floor. Ashamed at what I had just put him through. He gently turned my face back to his.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Soon I swear." I said.

"Well that throws a wrench in my plans." Jake said.

"What plans were those?" I asked.

"I was going to take you for some alone time and ask if you wanted kids but it seems I'm going to be a dad so it doesn't matter does it?" Jake asked.

"Your opinion always matters." I said.

"Who else knows?" Jake asked.

"Other than all the fans?" I asked.

"Yeah other than them." Jake said.

"My dad and Phoenix." I said. Jake was about to say something when Phoenix walked by.

"Oh about that they decided to put us back on the air when Kane started questing you which means everyone who watches Smackdown knows." Phoenix said as she continued on her way.

"Which means my mom knows." I said.

"Well we'd have to tell our families eventually." Jake said.

"Yeah speaking of families lets go check on your dad." I said. He nodded and the two of us headed to the medic's office. Jake with his arm still around my waist and I leaned my head against his chest that was what I get for being short. This hadn't turned out how I planned but it hadn't turned out terribly either. Jake hadn't flipped his lid and he was okay with this.


End file.
